


Let us hunt down my cousins.

by orphan_account



Category: Avengers, Supernatural
Genre: BAMF Phil Coulson, BAMF Tony Stark, Castiel Does Not Understand Humans, Coulson is a hunter, F/M, Gabriel Being Gabriel, Gabriel just wants to make out with his man, Gabriel(Supernatural) is Loki, Implied Phil Coulson/Nick Fury, Loki and Thor Are Not Related, Loki does not want to deal with this shit, M/M, Phil deserves better, Protective Castiel, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark will fight you, Tony is related to the Winchesters, he dont need this bullcrap, i don't know what else to tag!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 08:16:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11353494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Nick Fury gives us a mission that we have to go on with Agent Agent,AKA Son of Coul. As soon as I heard my cousins names I knew there was going to be a suprise family reunion.-AKA- That one story where Maria and Mary were sisters,Coulson is scared of the brothers because he knows, and Loki was not on Asgard because he was actually a archangel and his plan was to lose the whole time...





	Let us hunt down my cousins.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried ¯\\('~')/¯  
> WARNING:I don't own anything because if a did Destiel and Sabriel would be canon.

\--------------------  
Tony's POV  
\--------------------  
I was actually sleeping for once(with Bruce because he pulled me there so the least I deserved was cuddles) untill I got an Avengers Assemble call. I groaned and rolled out of the bed ungracefully landing on the ground. 

I heard another groan remembering that Brucie-baby was here too.  
I slowly stood up and tried to get the idea of skipping the call out of my head.  
I looked to Bruce who was up streching with his glasses already on.

I crawled across the bed and hooked my arms around his waist rubbing my nose in his back.  
I really have no clue how he could already be awake. I was so comfortable I started to doze off.

...

"Tony...Tony!...Tony," a sweet angelic voice called to me.

"I know you love my ass but you don't have to sleep on it," oh, that voice was definitely Bruce's voice.

My hands trailed up his sides. I started to wiggle my fingers. A gasp came from above to tell me it was working.

"You little shit your sooo going to get it later," I said to the man trying to hold in his giggles.

"T-tony s-s-stop we h-have to get d-dressed."

"Fine but you'll get what's coming to yah," I said standing up to give him a hug before dressing.

\--------------------

I got dressed and headed towards lab. I got into to latest full functioning suit and flew to the balcony, where I was supposed to pick up Brucie-bear.

He had his oxygen mask ready so we could flying into the thin air to the heli-carrier.   
We got there and walked to the meeting room side by side with the suit in suitcase form between us.

When we got to the door Brucie looked nervous so I kissed him and told him everything's okay. He belived me and calmed down.

We walked in to find that we were the last ones and we were still five minutes early. Bird-brain and Natashalie were in there own corner. Spangles was reading a magazine(probably an old issue though).And Point-Break was fidgety in his chair definitely worried about something.

Then the door opened and Agent Agent and Mr. Pirate walked in.

"For once, you're all early."

\--------------------

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and till next time my amigos, because there will definitely be more.


End file.
